


盲者之爱 [前篇]

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 很多时候，Crednece不知道触碰他的人到底是谁。补注：危机后，康复的Credence住进了Percival的家。这不是件好事，Percival很清楚。因为经历过某些事后，他们彼此都不像表现出来的那样好，而Credence的状态更为糟糕。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这算是一个比较受欢迎的fanon？如果需要credit请告知。情节废，只能写写简单粗暴的character study。无beta。  
> 弃权：他们（未来）属于彼此和JKR

**前篇**

Percival Graves说不清自己到底后不后悔当时的一意孤行。可他仍然记得第一次怀着（本不该有的）愧疚拥抱男孩儿的情形。

当他第一次试着拥抱Credence，刚一触碰，便感受到对方瘦弱的身体传来一阵难以忽视的颤抖，不是厌恶，甚至不是推拒，因为下一秒男孩儿就几乎算得上是软倒在了他的怀里，眼里含着泪水，哆哆嗦嗦地发出细小的呻吟。

Percival回忆自己当时在那一瞬间产生了怎样剧烈的情感波动。剧烈到让他甚至有些惊讶。目睹怀中发抖的男孩儿，他感到难以抑制的狂怒和强烈的保护欲。

“这不是个好主意，先生。”Tina前来探望的时候，有些不安的说道。

“你知道你将应对的是一个伤痕累累的灵魂。”Seraphina Picquery递来探究的目光。

而那时的Percival被强烈的不忍和愤怒情绪整个儿淹没了（“只有我能碰他！你看那该死的败类对他做了什么！？”），对于众人的不赞成和警告充耳不闻。骨子里的一意孤行在那时占了上风。面对专断的自己，Picquery女士的劝告最终以一句“祝你好运”收场。

 

总的来说，他挺享受男孩儿的陪伴。对方安静，大部分时间是个理想的同居伴侣。但在某些事情上，他还是被错误的预判蒙蔽了双眼，这让他时不时地产生了一丝后悔之情。自危机痊愈的他们，其实都不像表现出来的那样正常，或者说，健康。危机对他们造成的创伤，像是汹涌而不安分的黑暗因子，潜伏在两人体内，他们除了接受，并不能做出改变。

 

比如现在。

 

“对不起，我把你们弄混了。”男孩儿断断续续的解释，止不住地眼泪从脸颊上流下来，打湿了睡袍前襟，洇出一小片不断扩张的暗色水渍，像是在男人心脏上钻开的小洞一样。

Percival感到十分，十分的抱歉和伤感。眼前流着眼泪局促抽泣的男孩儿看上去像个十岁刚出头的小孩子，仿佛他哭泣的原因只是因为玩耍时不小心割伤了手指。然而Credence哭泣的原因比这更为深沉而悲哀。他正因为旧日被迫形成的习惯而感到羞耻与自责。

就像他一直低声自言自语的那样：“我病了。我是不健康的。”

“你不用道歉，Credence。”Percival并不知道如何合适的安慰对方。成为一名公职人员多年，他早已铸就了一副铁石心肠，而在经历了那样的危机之后，他更是加倍的拒绝流露感情，敞开心扉。面对眼前这位被动对“自己”产生依恋的男孩儿，他的确感到十分棘手和力不从心。

男孩儿明显的依赖让他十分不自在，甚至有些尴尬。

他大概能猜到那个该死的格林德沃对这可怜的孩子做了什么。除了一目了然的情感依赖，甚至还有一些更为内在和黑暗的影响，这些都如实的反应在了对情爱领域一片空白的Credence身上。

Credence似乎在潜意识里非常“渴望”和他的身体接触。就像刚才，他不小心擦过站在酒柜边Credence的胳膊崎前去倒酒，毫无防备的男孩儿本能性的攀了上去，用带着温情的眷恋蹭着他的手臂。

Percival Graves顿在当场，手臂肌肉紧张的僵硬起来。Credence的磨蹭开始无意识的变了味，这让Percival感到又惊又窘。

“Credence……”他试着提醒对方，男孩儿的手指已经颤抖着潜进了他的晨衣下摆。他不得不出手阻止。

Percival在尴尬中换上命令式的语调：“Credence，停下。”

男孩儿仿佛清醒过来，立刻惊慌的跳开了，慌乱中手肘撞到了凸起的酒柜边角，Percival眼睁睁地看着对方强压下一声闷哼，脸颊通红，眼里蓄起了泪水。

“我，我很抱歉，先生。”男孩儿抽抽噎噎，试着用松松垮垮的袖口擦去眼泪，可它们来势汹汹，手足无措的男孩儿不得不放弃了尝试，任凭泪水打湿睡袍。

“别道歉，孩子。”Percival心软极了，不由得放低了声音，抛开上一刻的尴尬和窘迫，用真诚的同情安抚眼前的男孩儿。

Percival甚至试图去抚摸男孩儿颤动的瘦弱脊背，可就在触上的一刹那，他突然想起格林德沃在Credence身上留下了怎样的后遗症，于是便下意识的闪电般抽回了手，不幸被抬起头正要开口的男孩儿注意到了。

Credence的脸涨得通红，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，用羞耻的声调说道：“我是个怪物，对吗先生？”

Percival低咒一声，十分后悔。他强迫自己迎上男孩儿自暴自弃的眼神，用真挚、带着抱歉的语调开口：“没有这回事，Credence。不管……对你做了什么，”他犹豫了，小心翼翼的观察男孩儿的反应，“我只是，不想让你再一次受伤。”

不知是不是自己的安抚起了作用，Credence似乎没注意到刚刚Percival不小心触及的危险区域，粗鲁的拿已经湿哒哒的袖口擦着脸颊，Percival惋惜的想着今晚大概得多洗一件睡衣了。

“您不用安慰我先生，我知道自己怎么了。”

男孩儿声音里的酝酿着死一般的平静绝望，而Percival对此无能为力。

这不是他可以控制和改变的东西。那些危险的危机后创伤潜伏在他们彼此的血液深处，梦魇一般在他们最为脆弱、最不设防的时刻发动攻击，最终致使他们溃不成军。可悲的是，他无能为力。

此刻，他只想抛开任何担忧和迟疑，给这哽咽的可怜男孩儿一个不带任何暗示的，最真诚的拥抱。

“Credence，过来。”Percival不假思索的开口说道。

男孩儿用躲闪的犹疑目光打量着他，仿佛在质疑这番话的真实性。

男人上前一步，不容反抗的拥上僵持在原地的男孩儿，一手搂住对方裸露在外的脖颈，一手安抚的摩挲着Credence轻微颤抖的脊背。

“你可以碰我，Credence。”注意到男孩儿紧缩在背后的双手，Percival意识到这大概又是来自对方一些难以启齿的习惯，他不得不出声干预。

男孩儿僵硬了片刻，渐渐放松下来，放开的两手空空搭在男人的晨衣两侧。又过了一会儿，那些苍白的手指一点一点捏紧衣角，紧接着痉挛般地移到男人的后背，绞紧手下的织物，仿佛溺水之人用全副力量抓住最后一线生机。

最终，Credence将自己毫无防备的身体交给拥抱自己的男人，发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

 

Percival拥紧了沉沉靠在怀里的男孩儿。

冥冥中他意识到自己似乎正头也不回的走在一条错误的道路上。他像是黑暗中盲目摸索的可悲旅人，并不知道未来有什么等候着自己。他同时感到自己也许会一错再错。

谁知道呢，也许这才是他该做的。

 

前篇完

 


End file.
